Downfall of the Shadow Empire
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Shadow Empire has come to an end! With the destabilization of the planet Zafna, the dragonoid Parker Dooley follows the Jedi Knight, under Aslan's orders, to help Qua'ra and her family get off the planet, before it becomes a barren planet. It's a race against time, but not everyone is leaving the planet safely. Sequel to 'The Shadow People'.
1. The Hero of Tython

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion of my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_, part of my First Age Anthology, my Origin Series, and my Long Series. :)

With my First Age Anthology ending, we are now transitioning to my Second Age Series, which I'm currently deciding if it's going to be an Anthology. This is not the end of Parker Dooley's journey. My OC dragonoid's journey is only halfway through my Origin Series. So, we'll see more of him, as well as other OCs and canon characters. :)

That said, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley stood before a holoterminal, which sat in the heart of the Portal Realm.

The Portal Realm had a purplish-dark blue starry sky looming over the horizon. The colors yellow, brown, blue, green, and purple rippled across the grassy field and mountainside. Portals floated or stayed in one place, some changing shape, size, and rim color. It was a world where spirits were living, breathing beings, creatures, and animals, instead of ghosts.

So far, Parker found no other information to help him out with his next mission. It was just the way it was.

.

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular, humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and a light reddish color. He had a short snout with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky, yellow cat-like eyes, long, furry, red ears, three-fingered frills, with black tips at the ends, resting on the sides of his head, and two short, curvy, wavy grey horns. His black claws, resting on his fingers and his toes, were retracted since he wasn't doing combat. His black spikes ran from his back all the way down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes, as well as burns, bruises, and long jagged cuts all over his body, face, head, and tail. As he became good, more himself, those burns, bruises, and cuts went away. But this wasn't the only perk to him becoming good again: his eyes turned yellow, but had a swirling red mist in his yellow irises, proving he was part of the light and the darkness. The swirling red mist eventually went away when he became whole again, allowing his eyes to return to their natural color, same with the whites of his eyes.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker resembled the gentle-hobbit and his descendant Frodo Baggins, Parker's brother-in-law Tobias, and Parker's great-grandson Terrence Dooley. Parker, in this form, had bright blue eyes, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, a cleft in the chin, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet.

Parker changed out of his dirty clothes the moment he returned to the Portal Realm. Now, he wore a blue shirt, red suspenders, and deep green breeches. It made him stand out, but it also impressed his human wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley, who had brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin, who he was grateful to see after Vitiate killed her using his Force Powers in an attacking stance. Parker vowed the Sith Emperor would pay for what he did to his darling wife, even if someone else found a way to kill him. Still, he had to know whether or not Vitiate was still alive or if he died, and the only way he could figure that out was by using a holoterminal, which he was looking up information now on Vitiate as we speak.

.

The Shadow Empire, the empire Parker created while he was still Maranguan, remained neutral. However, thanks to the female snow leopard Melisandre, who was recently killed by a nomadic tribe of people known as the Shadow People, or rather the Guardians of the Unknown Regions as they liked to be called, when the Shadow People attacked the Kingdom of Landseer, Melisandre's kingdom.

Thanks to Melisandre dismantling the Shadow Empire, the moment Parker stepped foot on the planet Zafna, where his best friend and apprentice, Qua'ra Holdo, also known as Scar-ra, ruled the empire as its Empress, the planet Zafna would transform from a lush, green planet to a broken, barren planet called Teremode, Melisandre's new name for the planet.

Parker couldn't bear going back to Zafna, unless he wanted to witness Zafna's final hours, but he had no choice, not since he got back from the Land of Talking Animals, bringing change there and letting the golden house cat Alindor, who was a Druid and a Shapeshifter, go to lead his life with his family. Alindor wasn't joining him during the Shapeshifter's Migration, which was said to take shapeshifters and anyone willing to come along for the trip, to another Age. At least, that was the gist behind the Shapeshifter's Migration.

There had been two migrations so far: the first when the First World was destroyed. The second occurred at the time Before the First Age when all the shapeshifters and other characters migrated by means of portals to the First Age. Now, it was happening again, and this time, Parker wasn't losing track of Qua'ra again! Not this time. Not after he received a burn mark from a blaster shot, just by attempting to escape the planet Zafna. Qua'ra forgave him and let him go, but the pain was still there on his left arm, even after the wound healed and closed.

Still, Parker wouldn't lose sight of his mission. He and Qua'ra, and all the other shapeshifters and anyone else coming with them, would be in the Portal Realm for the next Shapeshifter's Migration. Of this, he felt sure would happen.

.

Parker continued his search on the holoterminal. There was so much information. So much was changing. And yet, he finally found the information he sought on Vitiate.

"The Hero of Tython defeats him. How?" Parker kept looking up the information, discovering more about this Hero of Tython. So, Vitiate was destroyed, thanks to this Hero. Parker would have to meet with the Jedi Knight personally, once this mission was over.

Maybe he could convince Aslan to bring this man into the Portal Realm. Then they could talk… no, the Hero of Tython would die in the next Age. There wasn't much time! Parker would have to see him now before it was too late!

"What are you doing?" the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia called Aslan interrupted him. Parker looked at the Great Lion with concern.

"I have to find the Hero of Tython and thank him for stopping Vitiate. I have to have closure, after what Vitiate did to me," Parker said, a tear streaming down his smooth, scaly, light red face.

"Ask him yourself," Aslan said, moving out of the way for a Jedi Knight wearing brown and white robes pulled down his hood, revealing short dark brown hair, pale skin, and rugged features.

"I am the Hero of Tython," the Jedi Knight said in introduction. "I hear you've been looking for me, Parker Dooley. I'm impressed. I thought I was the only one willing to stop Vitiate, bring him down, and give him the right path. I defeated him, but I didn't want to. It's not a Jedi's place to seek revenge, as I well know."

Parker smiled. This was the closure he'd been looking for.

"If there's anything I can do to assist you, I'll do it," the Jedi Knight said, curiously.

"No," Parker shook his head. Although, he really needed the Jedi Knight's help. "Wait. There is someone who needs our help. Qua'ra. Qua'ra Holdo. She lives on the planet Zafna, and this planet is about to turn into a barren, broken landscape called Teremode unless we get her out of there. My coming to the planet Zafna changed everything. Now, I'm about to lose my empire for good, the one Qua'ra's ruling now. It's a neutral empire. It's called the Shadow Empire. Can you help me?"

"I'll do what I can, but I cannot promise that everyone makes it out alive," the Jedi Knight said, concerned. "Still, we have to help. All of them. If there are survivors, I'll see to it they are unharmed and taken to the med centers."

"Thank you," Parker said, shaking the Jedi Knight's hand. "Thank you for doing this. It gives me comfort and closure knowing you are here and Vitiate's not."

"Don't underestimate him. Even as powerful as he was, he was no match for me," the Jedi Knight said, bluntly. "I had help defeating Vitiate, and now I will help you out with the migration. After that, I must go back to the Jedi Council on Tython and see what needs to be done there."

"As you should," Aslan said, bluntly. He turned to a larger gold-rimmed portal, opening to up to reveal pearly-white temples on the planet Zafna. The centermost temple that had a crack in its stone walls. "But now, we cannot wait for much longer. The planet Zafna's about to change. Hurry back, both of you. Get Qua'ra and her family out of Zafna, before it becomes Teremode. I'll see to it the scarred lions and lionesses, along with anyone else, leaves the planet safely and reaches this realm, too."

"Come on, Parker Dooley. Let's go!" The Jedi Knight said, darting towards the portal and disappearing through it.

Parker huffed. He didn't like wasting time, but now it was imperative that he find Qua'ra and her family, get them off the planet Zafna, before its change. He ran forward, smacking into the portal, and landing on the other side.

He was back on Zafna, right as the ground shook and shifted. That was not good. Not good at all. Oh, where were Qua'ra and her family? He needed to find them. NOW!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. From Zafna to Teremode

Qua'ra's husband Gore Holdo, as well as Kat'ka's husband Valo Ensi, died not too long ago. Now, it was just Qua'ra, Kat'ka, their brother Tack | Daaron, their eldest sister Melena, and their youngest sister Zeena, along with their children and grandchildren who waited inside the temple's war room on Zafna for rescue. Qua'ra couldn't believe that she was about to lose the planet and the Shadow Empire.

Was anything sacred? She guessed not.

Qua'ra, in her human form, had long brunette hair, pale skin, green eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and a thin frame, thanks to all the exercise she put into keeping her body healthy, so she could retain her light brown lioness form, which had long jagged scars and cuts running down her body and her head. The clothes she wore today were a turquoise hoodie jacket, a purple shirt over a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. It reminded her she needed to run today, and run she would do.

Kat'ka, in her human form, had pale skin, fair features like her sisters Melena, Qua'ra, and Zeena, and bright green eyes which grew brighter by the day. She wore a grey jacket, a dark blue shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. She claimed she wasn't as pretty as her sisters, but lately she didn't seem bothered by it, which was a good thing. It meant that she could focus on life a lot better, given her husband Valo Ensi's death by the Renegade Alliance. Her other form was a lioness, the same as her sister Qua'ra, Melena, and Zeena. Tack was the only one of their siblings who could shapeshift into a lion, and that was fine with Kat'ka. It evened the odds a bit between them.

Melena, in her human form, had curly locks of brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes that was as bright as crystals, pale skin, and was donned in brown robes. She also carried a staff with her, in case she was in danger and needed a weapon to defend herself.

Zeena, in her human form, had shoulder-length brunette hair, green eyes like her sisters, pale skin, and a thin frame. Today, she wore a brown hoodie jacket, a grey shirt, blue jeans, and long black boots. She was grateful her boots had traction in them. She needed it for today.

Tack retained his golden-brown lion form. He hadn't changed into any other form, since the Shapeshifter's Migration to the First Age and that's what he would become for the time being. No one could make him turn into someone else. This was what he wanted, at least for a while.

They waited for a miracle to come, the siblings did. However, fate could not come sooner, for the walls in the pearly-white temple were starting to cave in and collapse.

"Come on, Parker. Where are you?" Qua'ra asked, checking the time. Not long now before the planet Zafna changed into a barren landscape. It was now or never.

.

Parker looked at his surroundings. The temples on Zafna… they were collapsing. He looked up at the pearly-white temple standing before him and the marketplace looming below it. This temple, too, was falling apart. Oh no! He recognized this temple. That only meant one thing: Qua'ra and her family were inside!

He rushed past a couple of people and scarred lions and lionesses on his way inside the temple. After dodging a couple of corridors, he made it inside the large war room with its grand holoterminals. There was Qua'ra, sitting with her family. They locked eyes, causing Qua'ra to stand up.

"Come on!" Parker cried, just as another pillar fell in front of him. He moved out of the way before that occurred. He looked up at Qua'ra, watching her and her siblings, along with their children and grandchildren, darted out of the war room with the light red dragonoid following closely behind them.

Onwards, they journeyed down the corridors. The temple was collapsing in on itself. Parker searched for a portal, anything to help them out. At last, he found one! There was a gold-rimmed portal, revealing the Portal Realm on the other side. Parker dived through the portal, landing safely back on the Portal Realm's grassy field.

He looked up as Qua'ra made it through the portal, along with her children. She looked around, noticing Melena followed her next, as did Tack, Kat'ka, and Kat'ka's children and grandchildren. Qua'ra's grandchildren joined them, one mother carrying an infant.

Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone.

Qua'ra turned her attention to the portal. Zeena was still darting down the corridors. She had to hurry and fast!

"Come on, Zeena! It's not that far now!" Qua'ra said, reaching out to grab her, just as Melena pulled her back.

The temple collapsed in on itself. Zeena let out a cry, transforming into a lioness right as the temple's roof fell in. The image went black, right as Zeena looked up at her sister, while laying under a fallen pillar. Another pillar fell, followed by the roof smashing on her. The portal vanished, leaving Qua'ra confused, then shocked.

Zeena. Her sister Zeena was… dead.

.

Qua'ra looked around at all her citizens who entered the Portal Realm. Aslan tended to their injuries, as did the Jedi Knight, who returned shortly afterwards with a bunch of Padawans. Parker spoke with them and helped Qua'ra's citizens as best he could.

Qua'ra couldn't believe it. Her sister Zeena did not make it to the portal. What was she doing inside the temple, while everyone else fled? It was hard to say, but that aching pain she had in her chest would not leave.

She could not lose anymore of her family. No, not one bit! She missed her sister dearly. Would she ever see Zeena again? Or was this her final fate?

Kat'ka joined Qua'ra a moment later, taking in their surroundings. "I'm sorry. I know Zeena meant the world to us. She's not gone. Look!" She pointed out Zeena walking around and playing with the scarred lions and lionesses. Qua'ra couldn't believe it! Zeena was alive! Or was she? There was a head wound from Zeena's injuries, but that faded fast.

"Is—Is she alive?" Qua'ra asked, excited.

"No," Aslan said, curtly. "No, she's dead. She died in the temple." Qua'ra looked down at the grassy field. She hated to hear that. "Are you angry? It's all right to release your emotions. I know how hard it must be for you."

"Zeena's dead and now there's one less of my family alive," Qua'ra said, calmly. "The Shadow Empire's fallen. I'll be a disgrace to those who know me and those who don't know me, if they already figured that out." She folded her arms, admitting. "I don't know about Melena. She seems all right with keeping her name intact. But for me… I'd rather be called Scar-ra. I'm shedding my old name. Parker can remember me by it. I'll let him call me Qua'ra from now on, too, if that's what he decides. But for everyone else, I'm Scar-ra and I will change into my scarred lioness form, in memory of my husband Gore."

"As you should," Gore Holdo, who was now a scarred lion, replied in a kind voice. "Valo's choosing to call himself Valentino now. Just Valentino. He's shed his old name, too. I myself have a new name, too. It's Gore. Just Gore. No last name."

Scar-ra chuckled, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't let Zeena go. It was too soon! She had to mourn for her youngest sister! It was the only way to get over her pain quicker… or not. She could mourn in her own time. For now, it seemed everyone was focused on other conversations… this was just too hard on her right now. She needed to find somewhere to mourn, but how?

"Well, I might as well call myself Katrina. Get it done and over with," Kat'ka said, now Katrina.

Scar-ra nodded. She looked at Katrina, asking her, "Are you ready to transform?"

"I am," Katrina nodded back.

Scar-ra sighed. There was nothing for it now.

"Then come on. Let's be scarred lionesses then," Scar-ra said, transforming into a light brown scarred lioness.

"I'll join you," Katrina said, also turning into a scarred lioness with brown fur.

Tack returned to the group, stunned to see his two sisters were now scarred lionesses. "Ah! Shedding your old lives!"

"They're our true forms. I see you're no longer using the name Daaron. Your birth name," Scar-ra said, intrigued. Fresh tears streamed down her face. She couldn't hide her pain.

Tack shook his head. "Ah. It wasn't for me." He nodded to her silently, understanding the pain Scar-ra was going through. He approached his big sister, hugging her as best he could. He would not see his sister mourn for their youngest sister alone.

"Thank you, Tack. I'm feeling a little better now," Scar-ra said, the pain still aching in her chest.

"It's not over. She's well. Zeena will be all right, as will you, my dear sister," Tack said with a warm, friendly smile.

"It's just as well," Katrina said with a smile. "Welcome back, brother."

"Thanks," Tack said, still mourning over the loss of their sister. He looked at his family, convinced they were doing the right thing. "Well, here's hoping we find a new home soon enough."

Scar-ra sighed, gazing at Zeena. Zeena was home, but Scar-ra knew her journey wasn't over. As she gazed at Aslan and Parker, who approached them and spoke to them all, one thing was clear: The Shapeshifter's Migration was about to begin.


	3. Epilogue: The End of an Era

This is the last chapter for this story and anthology. :')

*.*.*

The Shadow Empire was gone. The remaining members of the Renegade Alliance celebrated this victory. Those from the Land of Dragons did nothing except mourn for those who were lost on the planet Zafna, for that world had turned into a barren, broken landscape named Teremode.

The female snow leopard Melisandre got what she wanted, after all, her final wish that she brought to the worlds.

The Golden House Cat Alindor spent many long years ruling alongside his family in Creadon, in the heart of the Land of Talking Animals. On his dying breath, he was granted permission to join Ulmayá, his silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat wife, in the Portal Realm, which would become their home at long last.

But what seemed like years to Alindor and Ulmayá was only seconds in the Portal Realm. Still, Parker noticed he aged. By the time he asked Aslan, Parker realized he was already seventy years old and missed a lot of the First Age. Still, he considered speaking to Aslan, and found him a week later, when Parker turned eighty.

"I have to go back, don't I?" Parker asked the Great Lion, peering over a cliff face. "It's not going to be the same. I'm growing older! What happens if I reach the age I'm supposed to die? I could still be here when that happens!"

"The First Age is almost done. By the time it is done, you will be ninety," Aslan pointed out. "I have faith in you. You're still young for a dragonoid. Dragonoids live for hundred of years, the same with the elves. Do you really think you would be too old to travel? You're a young dragonoid."

"But still, Aslan, what do you expect me to find in the Second Age?" Parker asked, curiously.

"We'll wait until you've reached one hundred, before I send you to the Second Age. Until then, wait for my signal. The final preparations to end the Third Shapeshifter's Migration is about to come to pass. Everyone that is alive, and took part in the migration, will head back to their homelands. And… there's someone who wants to meet you. I've made sure he doesn't age until the time is right when he is allowed to go back home," Aslan explained, gesturing to the gentle-hobbit standing behind Parker.

Parker turned, jumping upon seeing Frodo Baggins approach him. Frodo still looked like he was in his tweens to his early thirties.

"Frodo, what a surprise!" Parker said, seeing the smug look on Frodo's face.

"You cast that spell on me, remember?" Frodo asked, seriously. He recovered, slyly, "Don't worry, Parker. Aslan's made sure that every Age I pass through, I become young and I forget for a moment what happened to me in the previous Ages. You don't need to cast a spell on me for that. It's already done."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that, but you spoke so much, told too much information, and you thought I would betray you! You're my descendant, remember?" Parker asked, curtly.

Frodo chuckled. "I do remember. I forgive you, in spite of what you did. I'm not a bad person. I'm a good person, who happens to be your descendant." He added, out of nowhere, "I saw Terrence here today. He looked good. He remembered me, too, and what you did to me."

"I'm sorry about that again," Parker said, leading Frodo over to a railing, observing the cliff face.

"It's all right," Frodo chuckled, smiling at him. "You needn't apologize, but I suppose you would anyway. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I deserve to apologize," Parker said with a smirk. "Scar-ra's adjusting, but I fear her time is not yet done. She may as well accompany me to the Third Age if we're lucky."

"We will. Indeed, we will. The late Third Age is where I come from. I can't miss it," Frodo shook his head.

"I welcome it," Parker chuckled absentmindedly. "We make a good team then, don't we?"

"The best," Frodo said, glancing over at him. "Thank you for saving me. I'm glad to have met you, Parker Dooley."

"Me too, Frodo Baggins," Parker clasped his shoulder, convinced he and Frodo would be great friends. "Me too."

*.*.*

That's it for the conclusion to my fanfiction mini-series, _The Moral Compass_, part of my First Age Anthology. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This is where my First Age Anthology ends and my Second Age Series, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series, begins. I've been waiting months to get to the Second Age Series. Now, that we're here, in the next story, it's going to get very interesting. More excitement, drama, adventure, love, etc. is coming our way in the Second Age Series. :)

So, until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~ Aria Breuer


End file.
